Summer before sopmore year in high school
by hollywood101
Summary: title says it...uhmmm warning intense situations..... teens onlY! and i think i am going to make this into a big story with what happens during the school year and ... read inside for more ch 6 tells you alot soo read please
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Party of the life time!!!

_Jimmy, Sheen, Libby atnd Cindy were going to a party of the year. They go to this party on a Friday night during the summer before sopmore year in high school and they knew things would happen at this party that could change there lfie and relationships with one another.._

_**now i know i suck at writing but i think this one is going to be good since im older im 15 now going to be 16 omg i cant friken wait sweet 16 yay me anyway**_

_**ENJOY and as alwasys review !!**_

_**thanks Jake**_

_**everyone is 15**_

"Hey want me to walk you to the party?" asked Jimmy talking to Cindy

"Well sure but wouldnt that seem alittle awkward?" aske CIndy

"Oh.. right...your right" said Jimmy with a sad look on his face

"Are you sad?" asked Cindy

"What no well i dont know just forget it we can talk later okay?" asked Jimmy

"Alright" "bye" said Cindy

_By then Jimmy was already out of mind: Did i just tell Jimmy no to a date? No it wasnt a date he just wanted to walk me to the party. But wait maybe _

_he was trying to start a relationship with me. Oh damn i better call him and _

_ calls jimmys cell phone and he picks up_

"hello?" said Jimmy

"hey look i'm sorry i said no to you i thought maybe you'd stand me up."said

Cindy

"how could i stand you up?" asked Jimmy "your amazing" said Jimmy

_Out of no where cindy got another call it happend to be libby but cindy didnt want to hang up on jimmy so she thought of something quick_

"hey meet me at my house at 7:15 and we can walk together i gotta go get ready" said Cindy

_She hung up_

"hey libby what up?" said cindy

"was i interrupting something" said Libby

"no no i was talking to jimmy" said Cindy

"did he ask you out or something?" said Libby

"well not really he asked if he could walk me to the party and i said no thinking it was a joke" said Ciny

"you probably hurt him so much by rejecting him" said libby

"look i got to get ready so i look hot and he'll try to kiss me" said CIndy

"are you going to let him? asked Libby

"Yah i want him to kiss me especially if we get to play 7 minutes in heaven" said Cindy

"but if you two get choosed for 7 min in heaven then you'll have to make out"said Libby

"yah i know.. i got to go bye now" said Cindy

_they hung up cindy felt bad about rejecting jimmy and is going to find out a way to make him feel better so he'll try to kiss her_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_jimmy walks over to cindy;s house and knocks on the door she opens it and says_

_"_Damn you look so sexy i cant believe a girl like me is going with a hot guy like you" said cindy flirtiously

"oh man just come here" said jimmy

;_he pushed her inside her house and onto the couch and started kissing her passionately of coarse she kissed back, but it was too soon before they heard footsteps, jimmy pulled away fast._

_It was not her mother it happened to be libby._

"excuse me" said Libby

"what" said cindy

"party is on now..... now come on" said Libby

"ill be there" bye" said Cindy

_Jimmy realized he was still on top of her and was about to get off her she pulled him back and they continued kissing but jimmy pulled away_

"look can we go to the party?" said Jimmy "there has to be a room where we can do this there"

"okay" said Cindy

"im sorry i kissed you like that" said Jimmy

"why be sorry?" "i kissed you back didnt i?" asked Cindy

"yah but i dont want to make you do that with me if you dont mean it" said jimmy

"i do mean it jimmy, why would i let you kiss me if i didnt mean it" said Cindy

"oh im sorry cindy i.. i just didnt want to make you. you understand dont you?" asked jimimy

"yes now lets go to the party" said cindy

_Jimmy took cindys hand but suprisingly cindy didnt pull away she kept his hand in his for the rest of the walk._

_they walked into the party to see that they were having 7 minutes in heaven and all of a sudden_

Jimmy, cindy your next in the closet" said Libby

_After the closet opened up they saw a couple and the guys shirt was ripped off and the girls pants were off_

_they had a suprise look on there face._

_they slowly walked to the closet_

_they went into the closet and then the person locked it_

_they coudnt see anything but jimmy heard noise cindy was taking her shirt off?_

_yes she was it was true she was taking off her shirt._

she went up to him and pressed her body up against him and he could feel her boobs against him and she started kissing him but pulled away a moment and said

"go ahead touch me all you want" said Cindy

'really?" said jimmy

'yes' saidd cindy

_he kissed her boobs and then he kissed her mouth this time tongues collided and it turned into a perfect french kiss as they were kissing jimmy would touch her boobs but all of a sudden the door was opening. there 7 mins were up and they didnt even notice......._

_'hey go upstairs if you wanna get more invoved" said Jerry (the host of the part, hes a senior)_

_they puled away and cindy relized she was topless she hurried and got her shirt on_

_"want to go upstairs talk about what just happend?"said jimmy_


	3. Chapter 3

ch 3

the talk

_they walked upstairs and cindy was first to speak._

"so did you like it?" asked Cindy

"yah i did but why?" said jimmy

"i want to ask you something alittle personal" asked cindy

"yah?" said jimmy

"do you want to have sex with me?"asked Cindy "truthfully" said cindy

"well yes cindy your so beautiful i dont know who would say no"said jimmy

"i mean do you?"asked jimmy

_she didnt answer she just took him to the bed and started kissing cindy begged for entrance into hir mouth and he excepted and then cindy started upbottoning jimmy's shirt while still kissing him once she unbottomed it she threw it on the ground jimmy took off her shirt and bra while still kissing her cindy did the same with his pants so did jimmy soon they were naked and it started........... hours passed and they got dressed and layed in the bed . someone knocked on the door_

_it was libby_

"hey you two uhm they are having spin the bottle now if you wanna come' said libby

'hey can we talk for a litte?"said cindy

"sure like a min they doing spin the bottle i aint missin it"said libby

"well me and jimmy had sex" said cindy

"what? are you serious? did he use a condom?"asked libby

"yes im serious we had sex and oh shit i dont think he used a condom"said Cindy

"well whens your period suppose to start?"asked libby

"in about 5 days" said cindy

"well you will have to see if your pragnet please cindy you got to check" said libby

" i will it wasnt his fault i kinda sorta started it before we could get one"said cindy

'oh ok" said libby

"ok we arre coming down now so see ya" said cindy

"hey cindy" said jimmy

"yah?"said cindy

'we forgot the condom"said jimmy

"i know its okay we'll find out soon okay dont worry about it okay jimmy?" said cindy

'okay" said jimmy

"well ready?" asked cindy

"yes im ready but wait where do we stand" asked jimmy

"oh wow what do you think we just had sex you think we are going to stay friends" asked cindy

"well your right so" "do you wanna be my girlfriend" asked jimmy

"yes now lets go" said cindy


	4. Chapter 4

ch 4

"okay spin the bottle" said jerry

_everyone sat in a circle_

_okay spin the bottle mark_

_mark spinned the bottle it landed on a girl named heather_

_they got up mark said " damn it fuck this shit" and then he kisse her and then left because he had a girlfriend and he felt weird about this._

_next was greg it landed on a girl named Jazzmine and they got up greg said "damn sexy" and kissed her and thy started making out and someone said "get a _

_room you show off" then they left to find a room_

_next it was cindy and it landed on nick cindy had a terrified look on her face and then nick said "im gay i cant kiss a girl"_

_everyone gasped_

_Cindy spinned the bottle again and it happen to land on jimmy. jimmy was scared that she would go over dramatic on him.. but she didnt they kissed for about a min and then left the party.................... _

_they went to cindy's house no one was home cindys mom was on a business trip her dad was gone(as in dead) and she and jimmy had the house to there self it was absolutly perfect. but they decided to talk for a little about last nights activities_

"hey cindy do you think your pragnet?" asked jimmy

"probably not" said cindy_ she really didnt want to talk so she pushed him down on the couch and kissed him passionatly they continued kissing and it was already almost 2am again so they went to sleep cindy needed to call her mom and tell her she possibly could be pragnet...thinking to herself_ mom will understand she got pragnet at 16 im 15 not too much of a difference there but then again her grandma was pretty happy about having a baby around maybe her mom will be the same_


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

they woke up to a beautiful mornig__-___

"hey cindy" said Jimmy

'hey"said cindy_ she kisses him softly_

"So what you want to do today?'asked jimmy

'maybe we could call my mom and telll her i could be pragnet'said cindy

"ok well lets do it' said jimmy

_cindy dialed the number and her mom answered "_ hi honey. something wrong?"said cindys mom

"well alittle...........mom i might be pragnet...."said cindy

_the phone was silent------_

"cindy you sure?" and if you are who is the father" asked cindys mom

"not sure yet and jimmy neutron" said cindy

"well im not mad at either of you i know it was your idea too"said cindys mom

"really"asked cindy

"yes ill be back in a week i have a pragnetcy test you can take it.. wait when did you two do it?" asked cindys mom

"about a day ago dont i got to wait a couple days"asked cindy

"yah your right todays sunday you did it friday take it on thursday ill be home late sunday' said cindys mom

'okay' said cindy

"alright i got to go"siad cindys mom

_she hung up._

_cindy hung up_


	6. Ch6 Cindy maybe a cheater?

**Next chapter i forget what number lol**

**lol anyway enjoy oh and by the way i think i am going to make this into like more then just summer vacation im going to do the school year too and how cindy (may be pragnet) and how she survives if she is pragnet and how her mom will take it and how jimmys parents would take it anyway im not sure what to do about the pragnet part.. the first person who reviewed i forget there name but send me a email to and give me a suggestion of what to do about that part. please =) thanks alot bye now.**

**THANKS!! love to all u girls out there my name is jake and im sexy as hell**

**anyway read, please**

**=)) thanks**

_After cindy hung up the phone she went over to jimmy and started kissing him again but he pulled away......_

"whats wrong" said cindy

'nothing" said Jimmy

"why did you stop something wrong" asked Cindy

"well what happens if you end up pragnet?" asked Jimmy

"well i could get an abortion but i can also keep the baby and maybe give it up for adoption to

someone who cannot have a child of their own" said Cindy

"abortion?"asked Jimmy

"That would be the last thing i would do to a baby.. to kill it... i would never do that even if we end up broken up in 2 days i would never kill a child" said Cindy

"i guarentee you we wont be broken up in 2 days"said Jimmy

" i know it was just maybe alittle over dramatic 2 days but whatever cant we just kiss now please?"asked Cindy

_Jimmy pulled her to cindys bed and started kissing her passionately right when cindy was about to pull off jimmy's shirt the phone rang and the wonderful moment was lost..._

"oh shit" said cindy

"look we can still do it later just answer it and talk i got to go get clothes packed for tonight anyway"said Jimmy

"okay, see you in a little" said CIndy

_Cindy answers the phone _

"hello"said cindy

"hey so you dump jimmy yet.."asked libby

"NO!. why would i do that i was the one that made love to him not the other way around i mean i know he liked it.. it was my fault he didnt use the god damn condom" said Cindy

"woah what? did you just say condom"said Libby

"yes i.. i could be pragnet im finding out thursday in a way im alittle excited but then im scared that i might not be" said Cindy

"you really want a child at 15?"asked Libby

""well my mom got pragnet at 16"said Cindy

"but that was on purpose"said libby

"how so they loved eachother and they made love and she happened to get pragnet its pretty

much the same thing with me and jimmy but we are alittle younger and my mom told me she isnt

mad cause she knew it was my idea to come onto him like that."said Cindy

"okay cindy its your thing do whatever im here for you i got to go now alright bye"said libby

"bye"said Cindy

_Cindy couldnt wait she put on a sexy night gown that would make jimmy want to make love to her..... she heard a knock on the door she hurried to go answer it.. it was her friend his name was Jason French McSexten was a fine looking guy and he was a senior also he was fully french so romance came natural to him(just like me im fully french)he had black hair skinny he had a 6 pack but not as good as jimmys 6pack but besides that he came to ask cindy something _

"hey cindy"said Jason

"uh hey jason whats up?"asked Cindy

"look we been friends for a coupe years now i was wonderinng if you wanna go out to a movie with me?"asked jason

"im afraid i already have plans this evening and also i have a boyfriend"said cindy

"well maybe sometime we could hang out as friends?"said jason

"maybe okay?"asked cindy

:alright"said jason

_he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek but cindy moved her head and he kissed her on the lips....................._


	7. sex in da park?

ch7

_cindy realizes what happened and pushed him away and started screaming_

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" asked Cindy

"i thought maybe a kiss would change your mind ay?said Jason

"Look I DO NOT CARE IF YOUR FRENCH, MEXICAN, OR RUSSIAN!!. i like someone else jason i am very sorry"said cindy

_Jason shakes his head in understandment and runs away as fast as he could.. _

_cindy thought about what just happened for a moment... but her thoughts were interupted when her shirt was getting taking her shirt off.. she realized it was jimmy but didnt care she let him continue... but she pulled away for a moment....and said_

"hey can we go for a walk.. i cant do this at this very moment i promise later you can take me and do it as long"said cindy

'Okay lets go"said jimmy

"soo whats up"said jimmy

"nothing can we go to the park?"asked cindy

"okay"said jimmy

"you know what"said cindy

_Jimmy could not even answer because cindy kissed him on the neck and then on the lips and started unbottoning his fancy shirt that showed off his muscles.. she took the shirt off and threw it into the grass..jimmy was thinking this - sex now in the park.. in the middle of the god damn park oh well-end of jimmy thinking... cindy started kissing him everywhere and she pulled him to the ground...... he started pulling her shirt off and uncliped her bra.. pulled off her bra and started kissing her boobs just like when they were playing 7 mins in heaven....then something bad that broke the moment was_

'I LOVE YOU CINDY!!!" said a voice

_it was not jimmy who said it.... it was_

_==================== haha wait itll next chaptter==================_


	8. baby ?

_It was not jimmy who said it..._

_it was jason.....jimmy pulled away thinking the worse.. but cindy pulled him back.. and they continued kissing and the person who said that... left them .... he never said another word ...he knew cindy was with someone else....and he was determined to break them up..........._

_back to jimmy and cindy_

_cindy pulls away slowly and jimmy looks up to her.. cindy hurries and runs to a tree and throws up.. ... Could this mean she's pragnet? could it mean something else? _

_jimmys confused he gets up grabs her shirt and she says to him _

_"i_ am okay maybe its mornig sickness?"asked Cindy

"maybe or maybe your sick?"said jimmy

"want to go to the hospitl?"asked jimmy

"well not yet i want to make more love."said cindy

"we can i want to too, but i also want you to be healthy"said jimmy

"alright let's go"said cindy

"lets go to my house and my dad could drive us"said jimmy

"okay"said cindy

"hey dad take us to hospital cindy may have a flu"said jimmy

"okay pack blankets so you can spend the night with her i know you want to"said jimmys dad

"okay"said jimmy

_jimmy hurried and packed blankets and clothes for tomorrow_

_they arrived at the hospital within 20 mins driving time_

"bye call when your ready to go home"said jimmy's dad

"okay"said jimmy

_jimmy ran into the hospital.. and got a wheelchair_

**My girlfriend's mom doesnt care if we have sex and she gets pragnet some moms ARE SUPPORTIVE**

okay back to the story

_cindy got into the wheelchair and jimmy hurried her to the ER (emergancy room)_

_then...... about 40 mins past and a nurse came in and said _

"eurine sample please' said the nurse

_cindy got up went to the bathroom and peed in the little cup.....and finished did whatever she had to do to finish and left the restroom gave the sample to the nuse and the nurse said_

"we are first testing for pragnetcy and then.... if your pragnet then thats the answer if not then it might of been something like food poisoning but anyway ill be back in moment"said the nurse

_while the nurse was gone they talked_

_"_so cindy this is it"said jimmy_ he took her hand and kissed her gently on the lips... right when they were about to get into it the nurse came in_

"excuse me but i tested your eurine.. congratulations your pragnet"said the nurse "also you may leave your fine hun have a nice day"said the nurse.

_Cindy got up and walked to the building across the street and incouraged jimmy to follow_

_jimmy got up. they went over and sat on a bench.... jimmy broke the silence.._

"Cindy i am soo sorry i shoud of thought to use the condom"said Jimmy

_cindy started to cry._

"im sorry"said jimmy

_Cindy started to get up and leave but cindy noticed this and said_

"im not crying because im sad... im crying because im happy... im happy im pragnet...really"said cindy

_Cindy went back and sat next to her.. cindy got closer to him and started kissing him once again jimmy got lost in this and kissed her back...(it was raining earlier so theres puddles on the ground by the curbs and such) as they were kissing a car came by and happened to hit the puddle and the puddle splashed up and hit them....they stopped kissing....and they started laughing..cindy had a idea_

"lets get a cab.. go to my place take a shower what you say?"asked cindy

"yes i'd like that"said jimmy

_they got a cab and they got in they said where they were going and they sat for 20 mins no words were said... finaly they arrived and paid the driver_

_they walked into the house....._

_they went upstairs and they got undressed cindy started the shower and they got in it and they started kissing suddenly they heard the phone ring... cindy was the one who got out of the shower and answerd it.._

"hey cindy its jason"said jason

"sorry im busy" said cindy she hung up the phone..

_she hurried up and got back into the shower and jimmy looked at her... they leaned in closer and were about to kiss when..... her mom suddenly came home early_

"hey sweetie"said cindys mom

"oh no oh no"said cindy

"what?"asked cindys mom

"im in the shower im almost done i got to talk to you"said cindy

_Cindy got out of the shower put her hair up in a towel told jimmy to get dressed and stay upstairs.. cindy got her rob up and went downstairs_

"hey mom why home early"said cindy

"well i thought about what you said about how you could be pragnet"said cindys mom

'you mad?"asked cindy

"no not really alittle suprised but i need to talk to you and jimmy okay, could you invite him over or was he in the shower with you answer truthfully"said cindys mom

"well he is upstairs he was waiting really mom"said cindy

"ok well i need to talk to you both about this"said cindys mom

"okay hey i found out im pragnet"said cindy

_she ran upstairs told jimmy to come down and talk with her mom_

_he went downstairs and so did cindy they were holding hands they were about to kiss but cindy pulled away_


	9. help

_chap 9_

"honestly you two i think you look so cute together go ahead and kiss"said cindys mom

_cindy pulled him closer to her and kissed him and then pulled away before it would get intense_

"ok"said cindys mom

'yes"said cindy

"i have to go back to New jersey for another week you may stay with jimmy but i wanted to tell you in person cindy im engaged and....also im going to support and help you through your

pragnetcy"said cindys mom

"now i got to go really"said cindys mom " bye honey call me and jimmy"said cindys mom

"yeah?"said cindy

"take good care of my daughter which i know you will"said cindys mom

_cindys mom got up and left_

_**OKAY HELP ME I NEED IDEAS OF A CHAPTER please.....................**_

_**just put ur ideas in the reviews thanks**_

_**HURRY PLZ**_


End file.
